


Craved

by otakuashels



Series: Snippets [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuashels/pseuds/otakuashels
Summary: It was rare for Eren's prattling to not fill a space, the boy well versed in reading Levi's moods. Just as Levi had grown used to the small touches in private. No longer did he flinch away at the sudden physical attention. Such as now he sought after it. Death to whoever thought to point it out.
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Series: Snippets [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119707
Kudos: 64





	Craved

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your kudos and comments! Enjoy reading this next little snippet!

"When in the fucking hell did anyone teach you that sitting on top of a desk was appropriate manners, you little shit." Levi barked, loud and clear in the small office, easily heard over the hall's noise and the sounds from the training ground outside the open window. Afternoon sun baked the stone floors behind the desk. It told the tale of later summer, edging on fall. 

Levi occupied pouring over paperwork. One of the worst tasks ever thrust his way, what a waste of time. He could feel his muscles turning to soup only from how much time he was wasting here. His teeth clicked, heels rubbing static over the rug beneath his chair. Eren peered over his shoulder at him. His attention turned from the book in his lap to stare at Levi in sea-green expectation. 

"Did you just realize I was here, Heichou, or have you been waiting to say something?" Eren scooted sideways on the corner of the desk, obscenely long legs crossing over each other, a grin brightening his features. 

"Of course, I realized you were there, brat. Five minutes ago, you rudely came into my office, plopped your ass on my desk, perched there like you own the place." Levi's knuckles dug against the younger male's thigh, pulling a yelp and producing the desired result. Flinching, Eren stepped off the desk. Levi grimaced; Eren's feet touched the floor, sitting on top of such a tall piece of furniture. 

"Putting your ass on my desk, filthy," Levi grunted, doing his best to ignore the wounded look shot his way. Ambling back to the bookcase next to the door, Eren returned the data to its card cataloged spot. 

"So just my ass is filthy?" Eren turned to face him, brow arched. "Not yours?"

"Shut it!" Levi snapped, glancing back at the window. It didn't matter that they were on the second floor. People were rude. Levi didn't' have to clarify what Eren referenced. The bruises on his hips where the desk's straight edges dug into them still present a week later. More the fool he was to let Eren have his request filled. Who got off on fucking their superior into their desk? His mouth twitched—his pervert, that's who. The ardent gaze on his face told Levi that Eren relived the night as clearly as he did. Levi swallowed, brow furrowing in annoyance. "Cocky little shit." 

"But your cocky little shit, right?" Forearms crinkled the paperwork at Levi's fingertips, the brunette and all his audacity leaned on the desk. A quiet request. Turning back to face the front of the room left Levi two breaths away from him. It was but an hour after lunch. 

"Did you brush?" It was unnecessary. Levi breathed the strong mint of Eren's toothpaste at this distance. 

"Yep."

"Alright then." Levi's fingers found a strand of hair stubbornly refusing to stay in Eren's hair tie. He barely had the chance to tuck it behind Eren's ear before the man coaxed him into a kiss. Reckless, in the middle of the day of all things. There was that strawberry lip balm Eren kept stealing from Mikasa. Levis's fingers twitched at the thought of the women. 

"Heichou?" Eren pulled away from a breadth, no protests born, when Levi guided him back. Every touch of Erens fingertips, flesh, glances, hotter than the average man. A shifter's blessing and a curse. It would stand to reason that lips and tongue would be the same, even more so. The nails scraping a comforting gesture at Levis's undercut raced gooseflesh across his shoulder blades. Unending even when Eren pulled back, shoulders straight. "Hange was complaining at a sudden arrival of unforeseen paperwork. So I am going to go out on a limb here and guess that a brew of gunpowder wouldn't go amiss today?"

"How observant."

"And I can join you?"

"Can you?"

"My chores and my skill drills are complete for the day."

"And that's the truth?"A brow curved. That would explain why Eren was out of bed mere moments after peppering kisses across Levis temple and dashing from the room far before the breakfast bell. Very out of character. 

"Scouts Honor," Flashing a thumbs up and beaming, boots scuffed loudly against the stone. "Be right back!" with that, Levi was left alone in his office once more. He blinked. The boy had too much energy. He envied it.

"For fucks sake." a sigh of defeat. The nib of Levis pen was by far dried out by now. Reaching over, carefully placing the dip pen back in its well, another sigh escaped. Levis's mind stuttered in sluggish protest. Perhaps Eren was right that he needed such a highly caffeinated tea in the afternoons. But he preferred green. The back of the chair was hard and unforgiving. Exactly what he needed right now. Eyelids pleading for a quick rest. Instead, it was his posture that suffered, chin in hand—allowing the noise of the day to indeed wash over him, a tremulous relaxing state. 

The fact that he had such time to sit around and do paperwork was indeed a surprise in itself. To top it off with the fact that the opportunity to stop and take the time to enjoy a cup of tea in relative peace was disturbing. The knuckles of his free hand rapped against the wood. He shouldn't jinx it. Wait. Fuck. Who in the hell gave him that ridiculous, superstitious habit? His right molars clicked. He was spending too much time with idiots.

"Heichou?" Eren was back in the doorway, a tea tray in hand. Concern furrowed his brow, foot finding the door, kicking it closed behind him. Not too loudly. "Levi, what's wrong?" 

"It's nothing. Just thinking. Fucking paperwork." Levi eyed the tray as Eren slid it onto the desk, avoiding the piles of paperwork. "I ran into Hange; she was getting coffee." Long fingers gestured to the red tin next to the Yixing pot. "Biscuits."

"Where did she lift them from?"

"You think I would be dumb enough to ask that?" Eren grinned, carefully pouring two cups. Long fingers taking care of the pot.

"You've gotten better at that brat." Levi watched as Eren extended a cup, setting it solidly in the middle of Levi's favorite coaster. Much better. The illicit biscuits sat forgotten as Eren dragged the stool in the corner. Lifting his teacup, Levi inhaled discreetly. Eren had gotten better at steeping times. "How can someone sit so loudly?" Levi questioned, Eren plopping himself at Levis's right elbow with the grace of a toddler on ice skates.

"Better to be loud and noisy rather than silent and sneaky. Then I run the risk of you stabbing me with one of your daggers if I catch you off guard." Eren tried not to slurp. Legs crossing, Levi leaned back as far as he could, a quiet falling over the room. It was rare for Eren's prattling to not fill a space, the boy well versed in reading Levi's moods. Just as Levi had grown used to the small touches in private. No longer did he flinch away at the sudden physical attention. Such as now he sought after it. Death to whoever thought to point it out. 

The weight of Erens's chin on his shoulder, forehead resting against Levi's jawline, was comforting. Levi had grown to expect them. And when they were in the field with other recruits, Levi felt an impatient itch at night when Erens hands didn't find him in any manner for proprieties sake. A soft tilt of his head allowed Levi to rest his head atop Erens. The knee brushing his thigh only to speak the levels of comfort and pleasure at such simplicity. 

"It's warm," Eren murmured, drowsy in contentment.

"It's summer."

"For a while longer."

"Then winter."

"You forgot, Autumn."

"I'll never forget fall. it's the best."

"..."

"Its natural melancholy but not sad."

"That's deep for a brat." 

"Mean Heichou...but I like winter best...I know where we can get a toboggan...so can we-"

"Willingly get soggy and wet? Filthy?"

"I have months to convince you."

'"Good luck, brat." It wasn't a no. Levi inhaled the patchouli musk leftover from Erens shampoo, eyes closing in the peace of the moment. The calloused thumb brushing over his knuckles reminded him there was tea to be had. It would be a waste to let such good leaves go cold. The smokey tea, bold in presentation and smell wrapped around them in soft touches—a nudge of comfort. 

In a rare moment of expressed sentiment, Levi's lips found Erens hairline. Tracing a short path against brown strands pulled back, pinkie winding around a longer one. He would allow this, this moment of vulnerability. It wasn't just Eren. It was Levi. He craved.

"Biscuits?" The question whined, cracking the silence. 

"Biscuits." Levi snorted.


End file.
